


Unlucky 13

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea where I'm going with this, New Doctor (Doctor Who), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor never believed in humans silly superstitions, not until he regenerates into his 13th form, unlucky 13.</p>
<p>Isabella 'Izzy' Fox doesn't mind her life. Not until she one day comes home to giant slugs in her house and a strange woman grabbing her hand and telling her to, "run!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superstitious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be completely honest. I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I hope you'll follow along with me for the ride!
> 
> Like I said, I don't know where this is going, so I have not rated this work. Instead, every chapter, I will rate it a G,T,M, or E.
> 
> I also am not sure on the tags, not yet anyway, so I will be adding them as I go along.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar errors and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This first chapter is rated a G

Humans are a superstitious bunch. They believe they will have bad luck if they open an umbrella inside or break a mirror. They believe that you’ll be rich if you eat beans on New Year’s eve(or, at least in some countries). They knock on wood and throw salt over their shoulders to protect themselves. Also, the number 13 was unlucky.

The Doctor didn’t believe in their silly little superstitions.

Well, not until he regenerated into his 13th form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rates a G

Isabella ‘Izzy’ Fox didn’t mind her life. Sure, she could be living in a larger apartment, she could have met someone by now, she could have had kids, but she had a job she liked(teacher), good friends, and one really friendly cat.

She had, what most would call, a normal life.

Then one day she came home and wasn’t greeted by Chloe(her cat) and she knew something was up. She, hesitantly, walked further into her apartment, where she found herself face to face with a giant slug! Naturally, she screamed.

She obviously tried to get out of there, but looking at all of her exits, she could see that more slugs were waiting at the door. And they looked none too friendly.

She thought quickly. Slugs… She had a vivid memory of shriveling up slugs with salt when she was younger, maybe that would work on whatever these creatures were. She grabbed her salt(being in the kitchen) and ripped the top off and threw the entire container at the one right in front of her.

It shriveled up a bit, but it must not have been enough. In fact, it looked like the slug got even more pissed. That’s when she felt her hand being held. She looked over to find a woman whom she never saw before, and that woman said just one thing.

“Run!”


End file.
